Vernon Fury (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Scorpio | Aliases = Vernon Jacobs, Scorpy | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Rex Fury (alleged ancestor, deceased); Jack Fury (great grandfather, deceased); Katherine Fury (great grandmother, deceased); Jake Fury (grandfather); Nick Fury (great uncle); Dawn Fury (great aunt); Unnamed father; Unnamed mother; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Paris, France | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Businessman, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 2 | HistoryText = Vernon Jacob Fury was the grandson of the original Scorpio, Jake Fury. His father passed down to him stories about the Zodiac Key, leading Vernon to desire the secrets it unlocked. Vernon would also eventually acquire the Zodiac Key for himself. When he reached adulthood, Vernon became a businessman, hiding his heritage behind the alias of "Vernon Jacobs." When the small company Parker Industries skyrocketed, he became its biggest investor and share-holder. Using resources and money from the company, Jacobs founded the Zodiac, a terrorist organization with sights set on world domination. Using the premonition abilities of Gemini, Jacobs, as Scorpio, pulled the strings of the Zodiac's operations to get sites on all of the globe, hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites to find the Zodiac Grand Orrery inside the Rosetta Stone in the British Museum. When the planets in the Orrery aligned, its secrets were unlocked, and Jacobs traveled back to England from his base in France. By investigating the hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites, Spider-Man managed to use the same programming employed by Jacobs to find the Orrery against Scorpio himself, and discovered traces of the Orrery and the Zodiac Key's energy signature in his building in Paris, and recognized the address, and deduced Scorpio was Mr. Jacobs. Scorpio subsequently intercepted a holographic call between Spider-Man and his allies, and threatened to use the influence he had over Parker Industries to sink the company to the ground if they tried to stop him. Jacobs arrived to the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, and placed the Orrery in the prime meridian. The following ritual caused a secret passway to be revealed underground. After brushing off Spider-Man and his allies, who had arrived to stop him, Scorpio entered the cave and opened the Zodiac Vault with the key, unlocking a gateway into the Zodiac Dimension, from which he started to absobrb a year worth of knowledge of future events. Spider-Man pushed Fury deeper into the gateway, trapping him within the Zodiac Dimension for a year, not only buying S.H.I.E.L.D. enough time to prepare for his return, but also rendering all the information he gained useless. A year later, Spider-Man prepared for Scorpion's return with the help of Horizon University. The vault opened and Vernon emerged from it an hour before the time limit, giving him that time worth of future knowledge. The Zodiac Key broke out of containment on its own and reunited with Scorpio. Fury effortessly swat down Spider-Man and his allies and headed to the Big Ben, where his company had secretly installed a transmitter made specifically for the key to send a master code to every satellite system. Since the key was immovable and he couldn't pull it off the device, Spider-Man decided to exploit Scorpio's connection to the key. He threw Vernon off the tower, forcing the key to detach from the transmitter to rescue Fury. Once he landed safely on the ground, Scorpio was knocked out cold by Mockingbird. He was subsequently arrested by the police. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In the solicitation text for , "Zodiac" is mistakenly given as Scorpio's alias. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires Category:Businesspeople Category:Fury Family